


Fair and Square

by sharkie335



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad clothing decisions, Clint Barton has always been a fashion disaster, Gen, Happy Steve Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 13:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16097027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie335/pseuds/sharkie335
Summary: Steve just found out that Clint Barton has always been a fashion disaster





	Fair and Square

Clint followed the sounds of Steve and Natasha laughing, to find them at the kitchen table, looking at pictures. "Hey, guys - what're you... no, no, no," he said, making a grab for the photos of him in his old circus get up.

"But Clint, it's so adorable," Natasha said, a glint of amusement in her eye. "I love the little skirt they put you in."

"It wasn't a _skirt_ \- it was a _tunic_ ," Clint said, but he was distracted by the way that Steve was smiling.

It was a look that they'd seen all too rarely on Steve's face since Barnes had pulled him out of the Potomac and then disappeared into the wind, and Clint found himself smiling back, even if it was at his own expense.

"I don't know, Barton," Steve said. "Kinda looks like a skirt to me, too. You sure that the costume designer didn't just resize one of the girls' outfits?"

"Aw, shut it," Clint said, but he figured his dignity was a small price to pay to get that kind of humor from Steve. "I've seen pictures of the outfit you wore when you were in the USO, you know."

Steve threw back his head and laughed. "Touché," he said. "I'll tell you what, I won't tease you about this if you don't tease me about that one."

Clint pretended to think about it, tapping his finger on his lips, until Steve started to get up from the table. Recognizing the look on his face, Clint said, "Okay, okay, I give," but he was too late - Steve had him in a headlock and was giving him the mother of all noogies.

"A little help here, Nat," he whined, trying in vain to get loose.

"Pretty sure you earned that, fair and square," she said, not moving an inch.

It was worth it for the free sound of Steve's laughter, loud and unrestrained.

Clint wasn't even going to try to get even.


End file.
